


he’s like a perfect storm of amazing hair and horrible judgement

by rinthegreat



Series: Texts From Last Night [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: College, Humor, M/M, Makoto gets drunk, Makoto is a hot drunk mess, Post Season 2, Pre-Slash, Request Fill, haru pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Makoto goes out for a night of fun with his classmates until he gets drunk and Haru has to come pick him up.Shame Makoto can't shut up about a certain swimmer in AustraliaNow part of a series!





	he’s like a perfect storm of amazing hair and horrible judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jillibeeean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillibeeean/gifts).



> this is a request from [jillibean](https://twitter.com/jillibeeean) on Twitter. It was supposed to be a drabble...
> 
> Unbetaed, edited only once. Please forgive mistakes!

Haruka Nanase, soon-to-be college student, age eighteen, sincerely regrets owning a cell phone. Specifically, he regrets leaving his ringer on all the time since he usually doesn’t get calls and texts.

Usually.

Tonight is a notable exception, and as Haru stares blearily at the alarm clock on his dresser as it flashes 2:34 AM, he thinks one time is all it takes for him to want to smash it. His eyes are too unfocused to make out the name on the screen, and he’s too out of it to think ignoring it is a good idea.

So he answers.

“Uh, hello? Is this…uh…Haru-chan?” an unfamiliar female voice asks. In the background he makes out sounds of music and people laughing.

“Drop the chan,” he replies automatically, voice heavy with sleep.

“Sorry,” she apologizes quickly. “I didn’t mean to wake you, but can you come pick up Tachibana? I don’t think he can get home by himself.”

Sleep be damned; at that, Haru sits up, wide awake. “Where is he? What happened? Is he hurt?” he demands harshly.

“No, he’s fine. Just a little…drunk? We’re at a karaoke bar. I’ll text you the address. Can you come?”

“Yes.” Haru hangs up immediately, not waiting for a response before jumping out of bed and pulling his clothes on.

She texts him the location immediately, and Haru uses what money he has for discretionary funding to hail a taxi to drive him there. His mind races as the lights blur past. How did Makoto get drunk? Who was the girl on the phone? Why was he even at karaoke in the first place?

The thoughts tumble over each other until the driver pulls to a stop. “Keep the meter running,” Haru insists, jumping out. “I’ll be right back.”

He barely makes it through the front door before he’s confronted by a group of college students, roughly his age, tumbling out of one of the rooms. Draped heavily over a much smaller girl is one Makoto Tachibana, in the flesh.

“I can take him,” Haru demands, stepping up and grabbing Makoto’s arm.

“Are you Haru?” the girl asks, her voice recognizable from the phone. “Thank you for coming so fast.”

Haru grunts in response, partly because he doesn’t want to talk right now, and partly because he suddenly has one hundred and seventy pounds of pure muscle collapsed on his shoulder. A little unkindly – it’s almost three in the morning for god’s sake – he wishes she’d stumbled on Sousuke’s number instead.

“Thank you so much,” she repeats. “We tried to get in contact with his boyfriend, but he wasn’t answering his phone.”

Haru frowns. _Boyfriend_? Makoto doesn’t _have_ a boyfriend. He doesn’t say as much, though, since he needs to get Makoto out of here before he collapses and someone else has to carry them both.

He half-carries, half-drags Makoto out to the taxi, and the driver jumps out as soon as he sees them, helping carry Makoto the rest of the way. They dump him a bit unceremoniously into the back seat, where Makoto flops over onto the cushion.

“Thanks,” Haru grunts once they’re all inside the car. “Take us back to where I came from. Please,” he adds as an afterthought.

But the worst isn’t over yet.

“Haru-chan?” Makoto whispers, announcing his consciousness. He’s squinting hard at Haru like he can barely see him and isn’t even bothering to sit upright.

Haru glares at him. “You’re drunk.”

Makoto squints, barely turning his head. “Where are we?” He lifts his cheek off the cushion an inch. “Are we in a car?” He looks back at Haru before dropping his voice to a whisper. “Are we in Australia?”

“Why,” Haru starts dryly, still beyond upset that he was awoken at 2:34 AM for a karaoke rescue, “would we be in Australia?”

“To visit Rin, of course,” Makoto announces happily, cheek once again glued to the seat beneath him. He looks absolutely ridiculous, and if Haru were a certain blonde demon, he’d be videoing this for blackmail.

But he’s not, so he won’t.

“Rin’s too busy,” Haru reminds him, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’ll be back for Golden Week.”

“That’s so far away,” Makoto whines, sounding more like a petulant child than the mature adult he is. “I want to see him now.”

“You’re drunk,” Haru reminds everyone in the car. As if anyone needs reminding. At the very least, the driver is polite enough to pretend he doesn’t hear the minor breakdown in the back of the car.

Because Makoto has now started crying.

“I want to see him,” Makoto cries, burying his face into the seat underneath him. “I miss him.”

Haru frowns, chest clenching. Rin is one of his best friends, second only to the mess on the seat next to him, so of course Haru misses him too. But Makoto and Rin have never seemed all that close. So why is Makoto sobbing over missing Rin while he’s drunk? It doesn’t make any sense at all.

Hesitantly, he pushes a few stray hairs out of Makoto’s face, keeping them from poking him in the eye. “We’ll see him again,” he promises. This isn’t like last time. Rin promised things would be different, and so far they are. Haru gets weekly status updates from Rin on his training, his times, and all the Not Mackerel he’s been eating over there.

“Do you think he thinks about me?” Makoto asks, turning over so he’s lying on his back, hips twisted awkwardly to keep his feet on the floor. It doesn’t look comfortable at all.

“I…don’t know,” Haru admits.

But Makoto doesn’t seem to be listening to him. “He’s like a perfect storm of amazing hair and horrible judgement,” he declares. “I think I’m in love with him.”

Haru blinks.

“He’s just so pretty, you know?” Makoto continues. “And smart and talented and _fast_. Do you think he’s good in bed too? I bet he’s good in bed.”

Haru wants nothing more than to die rather than be in this moment.

Luckily for him, the taxi slides to a smooth stop in front of their apartment complex. “Do you need help getting him upstairs?” the driver asks.

“He’s heavy,” Haru says instead of giving a direct answer. He wonders if this mortification is what Makoto feels when he strips his clothes in a pet store and tries to jump in the fish tank. Immediately, Haru resolves to do less of that.

The driver, saint that he is, helps Haru hoist the still babbling deadweight that is Makoto out of the car and up the stairs. He has no idea where Makoto keeps his keys, and frankly he doesn’t want to ask, so instead he leads them to his apartment and opens the unlocked door.

“Thank you,” he emphasizes once the driver helps him lay Makoto on the couch.

“This isn’t the first time,” the driver replies, eyes haunted. The man shakes his head, accepts Haru’s payment, and leaves the two of them alone.

“I want to kiss him,” Makoto mumbles, eyes heavily lidded. “Do you think he wants to kiss me too?”

Haru pulls a blanket over his friend and goes to the kitchen. He grabs the trash can and a full bottle of water and carries them over, laying them both in front of Makoto. With one last pat on his head – “I bet Rin could kiss forever without needing to breathe” – Haru goes back to his room and turns off the light. The clock reads 3:14 AM.

Vindictively, he grabs his phone, texting Rin even though he knows the other swimmer won’t see it until he wakes up for his morning run.

_Come see Makoto before Golden Week or else_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3) to see what I'm up to and how to support me.
> 
> The "drabble" requests of this nature are [here](https://rinthegreat.tumblr.com/post/171578941892/texts-from-last-night-prompts)


End file.
